Sootclaw
'''Sootclaw '''is a black and white tom with stormy gray eyes. History Sootclaw is the deputy of BoneClan, his leader being Oakstar, mate also being Silverthorn. He is first seen as a young apprentice, named as Sootpaw, his mentor being Silverthorn. He did admit to Oakstar, then Oakbranch, that he did have a liking to his mentor, but knew they couldn't be mates since she had his mentor, she was older, and from the looks of it, she liked Berryclaw more. Finally, he had become a warrior, named as Sootclaw. It had been a nice New-Leaf morning so far, but then he had padded to Silverthorn, who had been talking to Berryclaw, of course. She had asked him what was wrong moments later after finishing her talk with her friend about the pond and how it would probably be gone once Green-Leaf would start. Sootclaw and Silverthorn are going on a walk next. Once at the pond, he asked her if she liked Berryclaw more than him, to which she had said it wouldn't work. When she had turned to race away, tears had clouded her eyes, and then she had disappeared like thin air. Sootclaw hadn't known what to think, but he only watched her go, too shocked by what he had heard. But he had let the moons pass, until he had gotten the news from Leafblossom that Silverthorn was going to be kitting anyday now when he had been getting a battle wound looked at. How was Berryclaw more special than him? The tom wanted to know, but he had just did patrols, hunted, and more just to stay away from his former mentor and her mate. But it wasn't till one day, he had been on a walk when he heard a screech. He had began racing to where the screech came from, of course, there was Silverthorn with a fox creeping towards her, but then he scented Berryclaw too, he had then found the limp creamy brown and white tom near a tree, bleeding heavily. Sootclaw fought the fox off, not saving Berryclaw in time since he couldn't even look after Silverthorn correctly. Once the fox is gone, he finds Silverthorn creeping up to her mate's body. He helps her back to camp, suddenly sad he couldn't save Berryclaw. Silverthorn begins her kitting only a half moon later, and gives birth to Windkit and Breezekit, she wants Sootclaw to be their father, since she always did have a liking to him. Sootclaw is glad, and hopes Berryclaw is proud of his son and daughter. He is seen visiting the kits, and letting them chase his tail, and him. He finds Silverthorn watching with amusement, and she soon joins in with her kits to let them chase her tail. He is seen again, watching Windkit and Breezekit play-fight in the sunlight with Silverthorn. When the two kits think Sootclaw as their father, Sootclaw and Silverthorn both become worried. Later that night, Sootclaw recieves a dream from Berryclaw. Berryclaw says to let the kits think him as their father, since Berryclaw then says that Sootclaw and him are half-brothers. Sootclaw is then told that it didn't matter if he or Sootclaw were chosen to be Silverthorn's mate, it had been her choice. Sootclaw and Silverthorn then become real mates, without the kits knowing, since the kits thought Sootclaw was already their father. Coming Soon﻿